


Detained

by the_noble_bachelorette84



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Jail, Magic, Prison, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/pseuds/the_noble_bachelorette84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds himself with a new neighbor across from his cell, the beautiful Terrina, a spy from a rebel sect on Alfheim, imprisoned for attempting to break into the weapons room and perform reconnaissance on the inventory of Asgard's armory! What activities will they find to pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Loki/Marvel fic, but I really hope you all like it! (It takes place sometime during Thor: The Dark World during Loki's imprisonment.) Please leave your thoughts in the comments! I would love to hear them!

"You! Prince!...I say, prince! When do the guards come back by?"

 

"Why should I tell you!" Loki didn't even look up from one of his favorite works by a playwright very famous on Midgard. He had just spoken with his mother by telepathic hologram and was on edge.

 

"Other than the fact that we are in the same situation and we needn't bother trying to be enemies from across the hall?" She reasoned.

 

"Why should we bother to be friends, either?"

 

"Would you not be happier having a friend to potentially bond with than spending the rest of our days scowling at each other?"

 

"I see no chance at happiness in this dungeon, woman. You are delusional."

 

"Alright then, less miserable. And you'll be here much longer than I, anyway. They won't behead the Prince of Asgard no matter how grave the offense. I'm meant to suffer a short while here, and then, I am to be put to death. I know not the day of my demise, your highness, but I know it will not be long."

 

"Then I see even less point in progressing any sort of relationship."

 

"Worried you'll fall in love with me and then lose me to the axe, as in one of your melancholic Midgardian tragedies like the one you hold?"

 

He grasped the text close to him as if protecting it from wounding. He was indeed holding a tragic story of star-crossed lovers. Her elven eyesight was almost as good as his own to see the famous lovers names embossed on the book's leather spine.

 

"Hardly. I do not study this as a lesson on enduring love, but quite the opposite. This is a story about the frequent failure of love to do anything but weaken."

 

"The trickster is also a cynic. How predictable." She jibed with a chuckle.

 

"You should take care with your words. I am still a member of the royal family, no matter how…disappointed the others are in me. If they have a change of heart, I will take the place of your executioner myself, and I will let you know the day of your departure from this realm so that you may count the days you have wasted by attempting to overthrow the house of Odin!" He became more angry as he spoke. He was almost shouting by the end, enunciating his words so severely that the consonants ran visibly from his lips.

 

She was taken aback, visibly, by his defense of his captors.

 

"I did not think you would object so vehemently. I thought…"

 

"Well, you clearly aren't as perceptive as you would like to think you are!" He coarsely interrupted her timid statement.

 

"I'm sorry. I thought…"

 

"You though that because I am adopted as a war orphan of Jotunheim that I have no loyalty to Asgard? That because the man who raised me wants his own oaf of a son on his throne that my fealty has gone? That being raised in this realm means nothing to my heart which has kept the chill of that of a Frost Giant?"

 

"Exactly. That is exactly what I thought, my lord." Her face fell, and she looked to the floor, ashamed, for some reason by her assumption of Loki's heartlessness. She was stopped short by a throaty chuckle…eheheheh. A wide toothy grin emblazoned the face of her fellow captive. Mischief glimmered in his fathomless eyes, dark as the deepest chasm.

 

"Come now, you know my reputation for trickery. Did you not see that one coming? Love is a dangerous disadvantage, and one that I do not make the mistake of exhibiting."

 

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "On second thought, I think I would rather just wait for death in silence. Whether it comes sooner or later, either way it will be preferable to being teased for the rest of my days."

 

"Oh, don't sulk. It's unbecoming of a lady of Alfheim. Tell me, what is your name. I know of your origin and your crime, but naught of you. Let us attempt this thing you referred to as friendship."

 

"My name is Terrina, and my story itself is of little consequence. It is a story that would cement your feelings that love is a dangerous disadvantage. It is my ultimate reason for my current plight." There was a far off look in her eye as if she could actually see her love in the middle distance.

 

"Ah, risked it all to save some elven prince? Prove your worth and become his princess and eventual queen?"

 

"All life does not revolve around achieving a throne. It's not a game of advancing ones status until you wear a crown."

 

"Well, no, of course not now. Not much we can do locked in here about playing games and winning thrones. And once my brother is king, the crown will have lost all substance. It will be all but hollow sitting on his empty head."

 

"At least we have each other!" Terrina said, somewhat sarcastically.

 

Loki chuckled. "Not even that, really. Prisoners are allowed no physical contact with anyone, including each other. And what a pity that is. Because you, darling, are quite possibly the most appealing woman I've ever encountered."

 

She laughed, loudly and sarcastically. "You must be joking! Or else you've not had a woman in a very long time."

 

"No that's not it. I mean it, Terrina. Had we met under different circumstances, I would be giving you your second or third orgasm by now." He had sat his book aside and was walking closer to the front of his cell. Closer to her.

 

"Loki, please."

 

"Yes, say my name! I love that! And always beg me!"

 

"Loki!"

 

"Oh, yes, the louder the better!" His face was like a razor cutting through her hard exterior. She wanted him. But she mustn't let him know.

 

His voice had gone an octave lower than before. He meant what he was saying. She liked it more than she should. She was determined to take him down a peg.

 

"What makes you think that I would have agreed to be yours?" She sassed, crossing her arms.

 

This seemed to excite him. That bit of resistance. Of defiance. He felt the blood ease ever more quickly toward his manhood.

 

"Oh, I can be very persuasive. My charm has never failed me. Ever. You'd be helpless."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yes, really. Those little innocent touches on the arm, shoulder, or back. A line of flattery whispered in your ear, closer than strictly necessary. A penetrating stare that lasts just a bit too long to be platonic. And then, the killing strike. I hold your gaze as I give you a long, chaste, but somehow suggestive kiss on the hand."

 

Her heart rate quickened a bit and her pupils dilated minutely. "Textbook. I've known dozens of men who have attempted those tricks on me. None of them effective."

 

"Pardon my hubris, but to be fair, Terrina, none of them were me."

 

And in a flash, she felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around. It was the man in the cell across from her…but here now…in her own cell…but how? She spun around and he stood with his wide stance, grinning just as he had been. She turned to face the man in her cell, who made the same face. This copy spoke.

 

"Surely you've heard of this little trick I do. It comes in useful at times. The guards are aware I'm capable of this, so they have precautionary enchantments placed on them. Ones I am incapable thus far of breaking. I usually use it in here to welcome new prisoners, but never to their pleasure, as this will inevitably be for you. I always annoy them until it is no longer fun for me." As he spoke, he walked around her, taking her sight in, and touching the areas he had mentioned moments ago, as if with a feather. She felt him lean in to her left ear and whisper.

 

"Your scent is intoxicating, darling." She shivered with anticipation and pleasure. What was he even planning for her?

 

"Loki…" She almost whispered, rhetorically.

 

"Yes, Terrina? I couldn't quite hear you." He playfully held his hand up to his ear as he stood in front of her again.

 

"Loki." She was a bit louder this time, but it wasn't enough for him.

 

"Again!"

 

"Loki!" She almost shouted. His expression was hungry. And she was his prey. He took her by the nape of her neck and kissed her furiously. He was voracious. Unable to get close enough to her. She reciprocated the need by wrapping her arms around his neck, having to reach up a bit as he was just over six foot and she was only five nine. He pulled away and looked at her.

 

"Do you believe me now?"

 

"Save the 'I told you so's' for later! Right now I need your body!"

 

"I call the shots around here. If it's all the same to you."

 

She wasn't one to submit, but then she also wasn't one to say no to a god, either. Especially one so desirable as this one. She conceded.

 

"I would like that." She tried to sound as honest as possible.

 

"'I would like that'…"

 

"I would like that…Loki?"

 

"Yes, you will." He began pawing at her garments, undressing her as hastily as possible.

 

Before she knew it she was bared to him. No flaw hidden from his scrutiny. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, covering herself with her hands. There were other prisoners in the cell block, after all. He snapped his fingers and the gold mesh that contained the other prisoners became shaded and all but opaque. The only one unaffected was that of Loki's cell.

 

"I need to maintain line of site for this magic to work. Plus, it will be interesting to get two views of the proceedings." He took her wrists and placed them at her sides. "You're exquisite. You will not hide from me, do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Loki." She stated clearly, looking directly at him.

 

"Ah, a fast learner. I'm going to like you." he let his hands roam over her supple skin, exploring and learning as they went. She prickled with desire. She wanted him so badly she could feel the tension build in her deepest vestibules of lust. She needed him to release her. To give her release. But to never let her go.

 

"Go and sit in that chair."

 

She walked silently to the wooden captain's chair that could have belonged to an antique table and chair set, and sat on the wooden surface. She felt her legs spread and something tighten around her ankles, securing her legs apart and to the legs of the chair.

 

"You smell so delicious. I can't wait to taste you." he knelt before her, still maddeningly, fully clothed. He touched her lightly, frustratingly lightly, on her inner thigh with his long fingers. What she hoped he would do with them she wasn't even sure she could withstand, but couldn't wait to find out. He kissed and licked all around her most tender areas so that when he finally, FINALLY, got to her center, she was drenched and eager to come. His tongue danced nimbly over her, flicking and circling her nerve-packed clitoris. She was dizzy from it. He sped up and suddenly she was tumbling into her first orgasm. She screamed his name and he growled, eager to make her say it again, and again.

 

She felt her legs become free of their restraints and he picked her up from the chair, whisking her over to the cot on which she would sleep the rest of her nights, however few there were left. And she was glad she had this time with the god prince of Asgard.

 

Suddenly, Loki had joined her in nudity, his firm, slender physique now on full display. That magic of his…would take some getting used to , but somehow, she thought she'd manage. He did leave her wondering, however if his, ahem, size was merely a part of the trick, or if he was really that gifted.

 

He descended onto her and his mouth was once again diligently at work, licking, nibbling, and sucking on her firm breasts and pert nipples. His right hand caressed her as it made its agonizing journey down her body to the drenched flesh between her legs. He found her inner trigger with the ease of someone who had touched her a hundred times. As he pressed into it firmly he kissed her gently, as if still trying to woo her.

 

He whispered "Are you my little whore, Terrina?"

 

She answered "Yes, Loki. I am yours! And only yours! I'm your little whore!"

 

"That's a good girl. Can you come for me again, darling?"

 

He started adding the brush of his thumb over her clit as he fingered her, and she didn't really have a choice. She was falling into ecstasy all over again saying "Yes, Loki! Oh, god yes!"

 

"That's my good little whore. " He kissed her hard on the mouth and rearranged himself over her, and positioned himself to enter her. He did so, so slowly, agonizingly, until he could no longer. He was too much for her. He filled her completely until he met resistance. She yelped a bit at the unexpected pain of it. He gave a patented chuckle.

 

"This is just the beginning, my darling. He began kissing her neck on the left side, and nibbling her ear as he thrust into her. When he switched to the right, she turned her head to look out of the partition at the real Loki in the cell opposite. He sat in one of his own chairs, similar to the one she had been tied to earlier, with his right hand around what she could only assume was his own cock, by the way he stroked it. She could tell then that his doppelganger was not an exaggeration. His endowment was factual.

 

"Mmmm, Loki. Loki! Oh god, Loki!" She cried to each of them. He was positioned perfectly to hit all of her favorite spots. She was so close to coming. She felt it building in her. Then Loki grabbed her throat, squeezing firmly, but not so hard she was concerned about her next breath.

 

"Say my name!"

 

"Loki!"

 

"What are you?"

 

"I'm your whore, Loki!"

 

"And what are you going to do for me now?"

 

"I'm going to come, Loki. I'm, oh, unh, oh Loki, I'm---"

 

She couldn't finish because his mouth covered hers, muffling her climax with his mouth and his tongue. She shuddered around his cock, still stiff. His stamina knew no bounds, obviously, as a copy, but she had a feeling that the next orgasm she received would be the most explosive.

 

The Loki on top of her looked at her impishly and, nodding to his counterpart, said, "Why don't we give him a show?"

 

She nodded, and he took her by the hand and stood her up. Several pillows had appeared on the floor rather near the cell partition. "Kneel." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder and drop immediately onto the soft cushions.

 

He knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breasts and thighs…everywhere he could reach. Including her dewy slit. She moaned as his fingers once again explored the area. He spread her legs wider to gain more unilateral access to her body.

 

"He looks like he's enjoying himself, doesn't he?"

 

"Yes, Loki, he does."

 

"Well, let's give him a grand finale." He thrust hard into her from behind. A few slow, languid thrusts to start, but picking up momentum in very little time. The Loki in front of her was timing his strokes with the thrusts of the Loki behind her, which, of course made perfect sense. In this position, she felt worshiped. Her lover reached around and worked her clit as he pounded into her. Then he bent her down, leaning with her and whispered to her, yet again, a naughty demand.

 

"Look into his eyes as you come."

 

"Unf, gah, yes, Loki! Oh, yes!"

 

He continued for a few more thrusts until she was on the edge. He felt her release impending and decided to take a bit of a risk and scratch her back right down the middle. The added nerve stimulation was all she needed to come, harder than ever, and for the fourth, yes, the fourth time this evening. She never broke gaze with the original Loki, watching him spill himself onto his bared stomach as the reproduction stiffened in climax, but did not come. She realized the reason for this and became just a bit sad. She wasn't going to taste him.

 

"Mmmm, Terrina. You are a dervish! I think we'll have to make this a regular activity."

 

"Sounds delightful! Too bad you both couldn't be here. Or even a second copy!" She exhaled, out of breath.

 

"I could definitely do that next time. Do you want two of me, or shall I make the spare one in the image of Brad Pitt?"

 

"Oh, you're fine just as you are…or…maybe that warrior lady, Sif…She caught my eye on the way in!'

 

He was a little shocked, but more relieved and excited than he had ever been in his life!

 

"I may be able to manage that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Terrina has a sort of interesting backstory that I've got a rough framework for. I may do a fluffier chapter a bit later.


End file.
